Something Worth Living For (Who Do You Like? 2)
by The Secret Winds
Summary: Bunny had asked Jack who he likes but Bunny won't return the same answer when asked. So... How does Jack find out? And things may get awkward. But you never know. Things might turn out okay in the end. This is Jackrabbit! YES! That is Jack x Bunnymund, Jack Dating Bunnymund, Jack loving Bunnymund, BoyxBoy, Yaoi, Slash! All the fun stuff. VERY STEAMY! I think. 1 shot


Bunny let go of my hand and pushed the heavy oak door open.

I couldn't stop blushing. I mean, why was he _holding my hand_? Not that I didn't enjoy it of course. Not too many situations about 'admitting your secret attraction' end in hand holding.

The warm air from the room North was greeted me quickly. Encasing me in almost an uncomfortable, very stuffy atmosphere.

"Ah, there you two are, ve've been looking for you."

"What for?" I asked.

North laughed jollily, "For Christmas decorating of course! Why else did you think I invited you here?"

"Because ya like us?" Bunny teased with a smirk.

"Vell, of _course!" _North rolled his eyes at the Pooka.

"Jack! You look a little shaken up, what's the matter?" Tooth asked, flying to North's side along with Sandy.

"A-I-um," I was at loss for words, because what was I supposed to say? 'Oh nothing Tooth! Bunny tackled me, pinned me down, and forced me to confess my love interest, which just so happened to be him…' It wouldn't have been one of my best ideas.

"He's just outta breath cause I was chasin' him," Bunny answered with a smile.

Tooth gave a smirk, "So who won?"

"Me of course!" Bunny said proudly.

"What do you mean '_me of course_?'" I asked him.

"Whaddya mean? I won!"

"Yeah, after you tackled me you won!"

"You _tackled _him?" Tooth laughed.

I blushed slightly; he did more than tackle me really.

Sandy silently laughed and North's booming laugh was echoing off of the walls. It was so loud I swear I could have felt the vibrations in the floor.

"Any vay, ve have to start! Tooth; you can take the lights vith sandy. Bunny, Jack; you two can hang the holly, and the elves and I will hang the ornaments. Let's get started!" North commanded boldly.

Everyone split into their pairs, Bunny and I went for the box of holly. It was almost overflowing with pointy green leaves and red bulbs attached to them.

We both dug our hands into the big box and pulled out a string of the spikey holly.

I wanted to break the ice first, "So… Why did you tackle me? I mean why didn't you just ask me?"

Bunny chuckled, "Would ya have told me otherwise?"

I gave that some thought, "No, probably not…"

Bunny chuckled again, "See, there's yer answer!"

Bunny walked to the fireplace to the left of us and placed the holly on the mantle, adjusting it to perfection.

I took my share of leaves and followed him, "I guess I would have told you anyway."

"Jack, never hesitate to be honest with me, ya can tell me anything, unconditionally," Bunny offered with a smile.

"Of course… If _you_ promise to be honest with _me. _Deal?" I asked him.

That made him pause. Then he spoke, "Deal…"

I smirked, "Is there something you're hiding from me?"

"No…" Bunny said, "Where do you think the next chain of holly should go?"

"Hey!" I laughed, "Stop trying to change the subject!"

"I gave you me answer, I'm not hidin' anything."

"You _promised that if I be honest you'd be!_" I reminded him.

Bunny returned to the box, "I'm being honest!"

"No! You're not!" I accused, following him around as he continued to mess with the holly, "You are lying about being honest! You said you'd be honest if I'd be honest! So you can't lie cause right now you're lying about not lying instead of being honest-," Bunny held up a finger.

"In English Jack!"

I gathered together all the emotions I could find in my skinny body, to make puppy dog eyes, "_pwease?_"

"Nope!"

"Why?"

"Cause it's none of your business!" He hissed.

My face lit up, "So there _is _something."

Bunny's ears fell, "I never said that!"

"Oh yes you did!" I teased, "You said '_it_' was none of my business."

Bunny lifted more leaves from the cardboard box and proceeded to hang it on the sides of the mantle.

"Buzz off," Bunny growled.

I sighed sadly, letting my shoulders fall and my head droop, I mumbled, "I thought we were friends Bunny…"

That shocked him slightly, worry plastered his face, "We are Jack! We are!"

"Well you don't seem to trust me…" I said quietly, throwing more puppy eyes into the mix of guilt.

"I do Jack!" Bunny answered, panic stricken.

"Then _why_ won't you tell me?"

Bunny froze. Not coming up with any snappy answer. I began to feel bad for putting him on the spot like that. What kind of friend does that?

"Actually Bunny… It's okay; I respect your privacy… If you don't feel that I need to know, then I don't need to know. Simple as that," I gave him a smile to confirm what I was saying as true.

"Ah, Jack! I would tell ya, I want ta tell ya! It's just… Ugh!" Bunny groaned, face palming.

"Hey, calm down Kangaroo! When you find out how to tell me, I'm all ears," I assured him, reaching my hand up to pull his away from his face. He didn't even flinch at the nickname or at my touch. Which he usually did.

His beautiful emerald eyes looked stressed. Like he was really struggling with thoughts. I turned my attention to the other Guardians to make sure if they were watching. Once I saw that they weren't, I quickly turned my attention back to the Pooka and getting up on my tip toes, pecked his lips.

"No worrying okay?" I told him sternly. But he did not respond He must have been shocked. Hell I was! I couldn't believe that I had the nerve to do that!

"Um… Sorry…" I apologized, making sure that I hadn't offended him.

"Ah North…" Bunny began, "Do ya mind if Frost and I go talk for a bit?"

"Alright…" North replied.

Bunny led me out into the hall way of which we came in. Once the door was shut firmly behind us he turned to me. His face held confusion and… a little bit of anger.

"Jack! What was that about?" Bunny hisses.

"What? No one was looking!"

"That's not the point," Bunny crosses his arms over his furry chest.

"Why can't I give my best friend a kiss? It only shows love! Definatly not the worst thing I could do to you," I argued, pointing my staff at him.

Bunny groaned, "It just means more to you than it does to me!"

An evil smile plastered my face, along with evil thoughts filling my mind, "So what you're saying is… I can't do… This!"

I flung myself at him, crushing my lips with his. He shoved me away.

"No! You can't do that! No!" Bunny gawked in disbelief.

I wasn't done though. This was way too good. His lips on mine felt amazing. I was going to get more.

"So what you're saying is…" I stalked forward, Bunny backed up.

"I can't kiss you?" I smiled even more.

"N-n-no," He stuttered. I continued forward.

"What if I told you… that I was going to do it anyway?"

Bunny gulped nervously, "Then I'll have to beat the shit outta ya!"

I laughed at the threat, "You don't scare me Bunnymund!"

Bunny had his back pressed up against the wall along with me now pressed up against him. "Oh I don't do I?"

"Nope, you don't!" I quickly tilted my staff and blasted ice at his paws and then at his legs. Freezing him to the wall.

"Frost!" Bunny bellowed, "What the hell?"

"So Bunny…" I started, "_Who. Do. You. Like?"_

I didn't know what came over me. I was just playing along with my insane thoughts.

"Dammit Jack! No one!" Bunny growled, trying to break his ice shackles.

"Not the answer I'm looking for…" I teased, "Tell me Aster!"

Bunny flinched at his first name being used.

"No. One!"

"Wrong answer!" I pecked his lips again.

Bunny struggled and struggled. Trying his best to be free. But I wasn't having it. No. I was going to find out.

"C'mon!" I sang, "I know you have to like _someone!_"

Bunny just continued to growl, "Let me go!"

I stepped forward, my staff still in my left hand. I placed my right hand on his furry chest and began to move it in small circles.

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell Me"

"_No_!"

"So it is someone!"

Bunny's ears fell in embarrassment. I knew I was right.

"Who is she?" I pressed on.

"It's not a she!" Bunny blurted out. I felt my stomach burst into butterflies and my heart speed up. 'Could it be me?'

"Oh! So you're gay?" I smiled. Bunny visibly blushed through his fur.

"No I'm not! It's not a guy either!"

"Than what the hell is it?"

"It's no one!"

"You're so difficult!"

"And you're so annoying!" Bunny hissed.

"Tell me! Or things will get uncomfortable!" I told him.

"Well you can rape me all ya want. It's none of your fuckin' business!"

The words made me do a double take. I guess it did classify as rape.

"Am I actually raping you?" I asked him, retracting my hand from his chest.

"Yeah! I would say so!" He snarled.

I quickly flicked my staff and melted the ice that imprisoned him.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like that. I swear! I would never want to hurt you Bunny, you know that! Please forgive me! I'm so sorry!" I begged him. Hoping that he would not be completely furious.

Bunny moved forward, advancing on me. I slumped my shoulders as his face turned into a sneer, "Whaddya mean you didn't mean it like that! You froze me to a fuckin' wall!"

Then it hit me. Here I thought Bunny was being mean, when I was the asshole. I was pushing my friend away, my crush even. Making him mad, hurting him.

"Bunny, I'm s-so sorry…" I trailed off into his deep green eyes. I felt a single tear fall from one of my own. I hated crying. But sometimes I could be very emotionally unstable.

His sneer instantly melted away at the sight of the tear. It caught me by surprise when he embraced me quickly, wrapping his arms around me. I responded by wrapping my toothpick like arms around his furry chest.

"I'm sorry Jack, was that harsh?"

"No, no. You have every right to be mad. That was terrible for me to do. I was just so curious to know…"

"I would tell ya Jack, it's just… so hard," He tried to explain to me.

I looked up to him, letting go I told him, "Well Bunny if you'd like to tell me sometime, I'd love to hear. Until then, let's just let it go."

I began to head for the doors to the big room of decorations, "C'mon Bunny."

"Jack!" Bunny called, "Wait."

I turned around slowly, looking at the now suddenly nervous Pooka. Walking forward slowly, I tried not to make him anxious any further than he already was.

"Yes?"

"I do like someone…"

I tiptoed close to him. So close that there was only an inch space between the two of us. I gripped my staff nervously and looked him in the eyes.

"Yes?"

"He's special…" Bunny told me, almost shaking from nerves. His heart was so loud, I could almost hear it's every beat.

I placed my right hand on his cheek, "Calm down, breathe."

Bunny took a deep breath and reached for my hand. He took it in his and brought it away from his face. He held both of our hands and pressed them to my chest.

"He's v-very sweet… And understanding." I could feel my own heart begin to pound. I wouldn't be surprised if the Pooka could feel it through his hand.

"Okay…" I urged him.

"He's very handsome and cute. Very fun to be with."

My heart skipped a beat at the word fun.

"He is kind and helpful. Always making me smile. I have a hard time staying mad at him."

I smiled slightly. Finding myself feeling very flustered and nervous.

"He has soft white hair…" Bunny raised his free hand and slowly ran it through my snow white locks. I leaned gently into his touch, shutting my eyes momentarily. Then I opened them to see his hand calmly resting on my shoulder.

"His skin is fair and flawless. Almost snow white."

My heart was thumping to the point of actual pain. But a good pain. I wanted to respond to all that he was saying, but couldn't find the courage or strength to speak.

"His eyes are an amazing shade of blue, so amazing that you could get lost in them for hours. Just staring…"

Bunny leaned closer, closing the gap between us. I could feel his steamy hot breath on me. It was giving my cold skin a thin wave of goose bumps from head to toe.

"His lips are so soft and cold… Sometimes I wonder why mine aren't on them constantly…"

I gasped slightly through my lips. Slowly.

"He is perfect in every way…"

I felt another single tear fall from my left eye. But I couldn't force myself to move. I didn't want to break the connection we had here.

"And he is you…"

Bunny slowly and gently pressed his warm lips to mine. I squeezed his hand and slowly let my eyes flutter shut.

I kissed him back, letting all of my passion flow into the kiss. Making the most of the moment. I had kissed him not long ago. But this was different. Sincere, a confession like kiss. A not wanting to fight anymore kind of kiss. A beautiful one. This one made my brain malfunction and my heart melt into nothing. All my focus was on him. And nothing else. No one or nothing else in the world mattered now.

His heated breath entered my mouth; I breathed it in like it was oxygen. Like the kind I would have needed when I was drowning, the kind that would bring me back to life and snatch me from death. It filled my lungs and heated my body and emotions further. Flooding me in love and emotions that came directly from him.

I breathed back into him slowly and sexually. I dropped my staff onto the floor. Not caring what kind of disrupting noise it made. It clattered and clanged but we kissed on.

Now with my left hand free, I used it to tangle my fingers in the silk-soft gray fur. The smell of it was angelic, erotic, and sweet. Like the smell of new spring flowers on a crisp new spring day. Or grass beginning to grow for the first time. Or even the sun rising or setting on a beautiful Easter day, all in one. It overwhelmed my senses to the point of groaning and almost complete loss of thought.

I cautiously moved my tongue forward, just making the tip touch his lower lip. Bunny smiled into his side of the kiss and squeezed my hand gently and lovingly.

I slowly stepped up onto his rabbit feet, careful not to break our sacred kiss or make him stop in anyway. His body heat began to overtake mine. Stopping all movement from me as he pressed his body closer. I could feel my body suddenly become numb under the power of his. I did the only things I could do, continue with the kiss and made my body mold and press into his large form. Only to intensify the body heat and his wonderful scent.

His breath seemed to almost have a sweet taste to it, almost sugary. It was un-identifiable, but wonderfully mesmerizing at the same time.

His warm paw like hand in mine was also an unfamiliar but amazing sensation as well. His leathery pads were hot and inviting. Heating my hand completely. He could hold my hand forever if he wished, until the end of time even. I wouldn't mind at all. Forever.

Suddenly I noticed something. Our bodies were in sync at this point. We were one body it seemed, feeling the same emotions, sharing the same kiss, feeling the same love, wanting the same thing: each other. It was a connection I was not used to, I never having felt the actual feel of love from anyone. No one before had made me feel this right. It was something I was missing all along, the true wonderful sensation of love from another. It was something to die for, something worth living for. Forever and ever. And that was the amount of time we both had really. Living forever in each other's embrace. Now and forever. Never ending. And that's all I wanted. Was him. Forever and ever…

* * *

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT LADIES AND GENTS. THE MUCH WANTED SEQUEL! PLEASE SHOW YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT FOR ME WITH A REVIEW. A SIMPLE :) WILL DO. **

**LIKE BEFORE I DON'T KNOW HOW I'D CONTINUE THIS. BUT IF WANTED I WILL TRY.**

**GOODNIGHT!**


End file.
